Snow
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Joss is cozy in her home but a homicide case she is working on leaves her anxious. The suspect is somewhere in the city but she can't find him. Can John do something to help her out? #CareeseIsEternal


Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters for creative purposes and to hopefully do them more justice than the show did.

* * *

><p>Snow<p>

Joss sighed to herself as she sat by the window, watching the thick snow that had started falling a few minutes ago. Normally, she didn't mind the change in seasons, but today she wished that it could have waited a few more hours. She had been working on a homicide case that was very close to being solved but the suspect had disappeared. The snow would hamper the search and she wondered if the guy would ever be found.

Joss, as usual when she knew she would be working an especially tough case, had sent Taylor to stay with his grandmother. Even though she had arrived home a few hours ago, she didn't change out of her work clothes because she had a feeling that the case was going to heat up again that night.

The sound of a phone ringing pulled her away from the window. Joss groaned when she recognized the ring tone as the one for the burner phone. Not in the mood to do any vigilante side work today, Joss was tempted to just let the phone ring, but she knew she couldn't. Helping others was something she couldn't turn a blind eye to.

Cursing her moral compass, she got up from her window sill perch to find the phone that was charging on the bedside table. When she looked at the caller ID, Joss opened the phone and answered none too happily. "What do you want John?"

"Why Detective, can't I call just to say hello?"

She wasn't surprised by the teasing tone in his voice. It was how a lot of their conversations started. "No, so I repeat my earlier question. I'm not exactly in the mood to go out in this weather."

"Well what if I said that I had some information that could help you for a change? Think of it as a way for me to say thank you for everything you've done for us." John couldn't help but dangle the bait in front of her to get what he wanted.

"You wouldn't" Joss said in surprise. Does John not understand the meaning of boundaries? "What do you have?"

John hummed before speaking again. "I happen to have the address of the suspect you are currently looking for in the homicide case that has been keeping you so preoccupied lately."

"Well then tell me already." When John stayed silent, Joss grew frustrated. "Are you really going to make this harder than it has to be? John, just tell me the address." Again silence. "Would it help if I said pretty please with sugar on top?" Joss was steaming when he still didn't say anything. Another change of tactics was in order. "John, you know how much I want to solve this case. Why tease me like this?"

Finally he answered. "I would never do such a thing Carter. Just meet me in Central Park."

"But why can't you…" But John quickly hung up before she could ask her question. "What is that man up to this time?" she asked herself. Much to her dismay, Joss found that she would have to play John's game. He always did come through when it came to information, so she knew that it was legit;but Joss wasn't in the mood to jump through hoops each time to get it. Joss searched for her coat and keys, looking again towards the window to see the snow building up very quickly. She made a mental note to kick John's ass if she got sick from this.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been John's original intent to play with Joss over the information but he just couldn't help it. Teasing her was always the highlight of his day. It gave him plenty of amusement to frustrate her because he knew that she had enjoyed it too, despite the numerous threats of bodily harm she threw his way. It was all in good fun.<p>

The recent snowfall presented an irresistible opportunity to him.

He was actually already in position when he made the call to lure Joss into his trap. All he had to tell her was to meet him in the park and she would figure out the rest. The two of them had made it routine to meet on the benches near the fountain so John knew that's where she would go.

John peeked over his shoulder, being sure to keep his cover behind the tree. The cold weather didn't affect him in the slightest, his complete focus on the target. The park had been almost completely abandoned when he asked Joss to meet him here. It was the middle of December but she would still come, despite her reluctance.

He finally spotted her familiar tiny frame entering the park and making her way to the benches where they would always sit and chat. John smiled wickedly to himself when Joss reached the benches and start looking for him. He took slow steps, closing the distance to her. Thanks to his training, he knew how to move stealthily in the shadows and he would need those skills for what he was planning to do.

The accumulating snow crunched under his boots as his body pressed against the rough bark of a tree. His gloved hands held the object that would aid him in his mischievous activities. Joss's head continued moving back and fourth, obviously still looking for him. He could only imagine the look of annoyance on her face and how much she would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

A couple more steps had him now a few feet away from her. His smile grew wider once he saw his opening. John jumped out from behind the tree, lifting the hand that had the cold projectile, ready to launch it at her. However, his eyes widened in shock when he felt a cold sensation against his face and he looked at her with surprise.

Joss was doubled over, laughing at the sight of John Reese surprised that she had somehow beaten him to the punch. Wiping the remains of the snowball away, he dropped his own snowball and walked up to her, laughing as well.

"Serves you right for asking me out here on a day like today." Joss grinned up at him.

"I just thought that I would have a bit of fun with you Carter. It's not like you to be so down, even when you're working."He loved that passion she had for her work.

The falling snow had lightened up since it started. John reached into his large coat and pulled out a manila folder. "He's only a few blocks from here. Thankfully because of the snow, he has chosen to stay put and warm up. You should have no problem taking him in."

"Thank you" Joss said kindly before taking the folder and flipping it open to scan the information. "Sometimes I don't get you John."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to another page. "I mean the kind of sick pleasure you get from doing something like this." A shiver passed through her body. "Well either way, I'm going to handle this and head home." Joss turned to leave but stopped herself. "You need a ride or something" she offered.

John shook his head. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and catch your perp." Joss gave him a nod before heading towards the entrance back to her car, calling in the address to get a team ready for the arrest.

Pulling his coat closer to trap the warmth, John smiled and went his own way. As he made the trip to his loft, John made plans to get the drop on Joss another time.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks SWWoman for the quick betas. I don't know how you do it. Now I did this story before a certain someone on the FB group put a prompt for something like this. Hope that this is okay.


End file.
